


Lesson Plan

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno might surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plan

"So I'm going to ask you something," Danny said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, "and you are not allowed to laugh at me. You are not allowed to mock, to even mention the phrase 'I told you so', to cast animadversions—"

Kono looked up at him from the spot on the floor where she was doing something complicated and yogaish. It made Danny's spine hurt just to look at her, though he supposed there were compensations to be found in the fact that she was doing it three quarters naked. "You and Chin are not allowed to play Scrabble any more. It's making you _wordier_."

" _Or_ ," Danny continued, pointedly, "to exchange high fives with Steve in my sight, or indeed anywhere else."

Kono's stance shifted—between this and last night, Danny was beginning to suspect that her skeleton was composed almost entirely of cartilage. "Okay, I might still be a rookie, but I'm a Kalakaua, Danny. I know not to agree to something before I know what I'm giving up."

Danny rolled his eyes. Kono arched an eyebrow at him. He gave in. "Fine," he said, pointing a finger at her, "okay, but before I say this I just want it to be known that you are an evil woman, okay?"

"Opinion noted," Kono said blithely.

Danny picked at a stray thread in the blanket, set his jaw. "I was wondering," he said, and why was _this_ more awkward and embarrassing than asking Kono out for the first time had ever been, "if maybe you might, you know. Want to teach me how to surf. Or something. You know."

There was a pause that went on for so long that Danny got a little worried she hadn't heard him; but when he looked up, it was to find that Kono was beaming at him. "You want to learn how to surf?"

"Purely," Danny said, " _purely_ because Grace has been bugging me for lessons, and there's no way I'm going to let my little girl do something that I don't know for certain it's safe."

Kono's grin grew wider. "You want _me_ to teach you how to surf?"

"Well, it's not like I could ask _Steve_ ," Danny said with a snort. "I like having four limbs and an adrenal system that hasn't been shorted out."

Kono stood, crossed the room, sat on his lap—and hey, it hadn't been that long since the last go-round, but what the hell, Danny was not objecting here. "So," she said, looping her arms around his neck, "is this where I tell you what these lessons are going to cost you?"

"Evil woman," Danny told her, trying not to get distracted by the way she was rubbing her fingertips in light circles over just that spot on the nape of his neck that she knew drove him crazy.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear—and Danny was 35, he was a cop from Jersey, he'd been around the block, but he still felt his eyes go wide. "Uh," he said, and cleared his throat, "maybe we could work out a payment plan or something. Regular installments," and laughed when she pushed him back down against the mattress.


End file.
